RETIREDIn My Dreams 2
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: More weird dreams! And now they all have titles for easy reference!


IN MY DREAMS 2  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Pokémon... Yeah, in my dreams!  
  
Here are some more of my weird dreams for your entertainment. I've started giving them names now, for your convenience.  
Oh yeah, and normally I would count a dream about Rockets a dream, except they were going to KILL ME. They would kill me on sight, plus all the Pokémon I had were going to KILL ME, but I kept on catching them which was what they wanted because they'd be close to me when it was time to kill me... Now, that just qualifies as a nightmare doesn't it?  
  
  
CANOEING--THE PINKSCYTHER WAY!  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty are in the forest, which is very damp because every so often Humunga Dunga comes along and floods it... even though it's nowhere near the beach.  
Anyway, they're in the forest and Brock and Misty get this brown canoe out of the tent (they have a tent for a change). Then they get in and start rowing through the forest, going along this line drawn on the ground. I have no idea how the canoe moved at all, considering it was on the land, they were rowing thin air, and also they were facing each other so it wouldn't have worked even in the water.  
Anyway, they row along and then suddenly Humunga Dunga comes along. They're both going "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", and then the wave washes over them. So then they row back to check on Ash and Pikachu.  
Ash and Pikachu are lying on the ground asleep, and the tent is still up. So they go for another row.  
***  
  
HOW NOT TO GO BIRDWATCHING.  
  
Jessie and James are in the Team Rocket HQ, which is my house. Then Giovanni calls them so they go into their room which is actually my sisters' room before it was painted. He tells them they're fired, and presses this button on the wall. The bunk beds go down into the floor and turn into a double bed.  
When they leave they turn into the Three Stooges. They go to try and find jobs.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Brock and Misty are at the top of this mountain. They're trying to figure out how to get down quickly but without hurting themselves because there is a forest on the mountain and it's so steep part of it goes straight down.  
Their idea is that they're going to slide down in these big plastic sleds that look like mini wading pools. So they get in and Ashes slips, and he starts sliding down. He's going "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" and Brock starts chasing him in his sled. Unfortunately Misty slips too and so they're all sliding down the mountain real fast. Then just as Brock is about to grab Ashes sled, it reaches the straight down part. It flies down and lands in a tree.   
Brock's sled lands on top of it, and then Misty's lands on them and the tree breaks. They all fall down and land at the bottom.  
The Three Stooges have a new job, they're waiters for this birdwatching club. Unfortunately the club is watching birds at the bottom of the mountain when Ash, Brock and Misty land. All these snobby rich women are sitting there in plastic chairs drinking tea and fanning themselves with fans, and they start making comments about Ash, Brock and Misty.  
***  
  
I REALLY THOUGHT I WAS WATCHING POKÈMON!  
  
Now this was confusing. I was awake waiting for my alarm to go off, and then it did. So I sneaked into the lounge, got out the headphones, plugged them in, put them on, and turned on the TV. I had a piece of Blu-tak and I stuck it to the wall.  
I was watching Pokémon, and it was an episode I'd never seen before. Ash and Pikachu were battling this girl in her back yard. Ash sent out Snorlax, even though this was the first series. But his Pokéball slipped and Snorlax flew out behind him. Snorlax hit his head on something and landed in the greenhouse. Pikachu and the girl's Raichu went over to see if he was okay. Pikachu did this really cool Thundershock. It was really bright and looked like he was spraying Snorlax with a hose, except it was electricity coming out. The Raichu had do cover his eyes because it was so bright.  
Then suddenly my alarm really went off and I woke up. I was really confused, 'coz it was one of those dreams that are so real, ya know, you really think it's happening, and then you wake up and wonder what's happening. The first thing I thought was 'Hey, someone Teleported me back to my room! I'm missing that episode I've never seen!'  
***  
  
TRACY DROWNED! YAY!  
  
This was a really good dream. Me and my sis, Charmander_in_Flames, were at a pool. Ash, Brock and Tracy were in the pool. Brock and Tracy were showing off, trying to get my attention (wow lucky me! Two guys showing off, yay! It's like the time MiniMarril dreamed she was at the pool and Aaron Carter kissed her! And then he asked her to be in his next video clip! Hahaha, I think she's gonna be mad at me now for saying that...). So they had a race and Brock won. Tracy drowned. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! I woke up smiling!  
***  
  
THE DAY THAT JOHN HOWARD BULLDOZED MY HOUSE  
  
I was in my bedroom, when suddenly the ground started shaking. Everyone looked out the window and we saw John Howard driving a giant yellow bulldozer. He yelled through this megaphone something about how he was gonna bulldoze the entire town and build better houses for us, and we had to evacuate. Then he started right on the other side of town, so we knew we had anywhere between a day to an hour to get out.   
Everyone but me ran out into the street. I started getting all my Pokémon stuff, because I wanted to save it. I grabbed Thunder and the other Pokémon and stuffed them in my schoolbag. Then I went to my Pokémon Wall Of Fame and started taking down all the posters and stuff. Then when I had everything I started running because John Howard was coming back. The roof started caving in just as I reached the door.  
Then I woke up and made a list of all the stuff I didn't mention in my dream. Then I went back to sleep and had the same dream, except I mentioned the other stuff.   
This time it was longer. All the homeless people went down to the primary school where I used to go. We were waiting for a bus to take us to hotels or something. I left my heavy bag on the ground and went to explore.  
My sisters and I found King K. Rool's battle arena. We were watching the fight and then I fell into it. But I was pulled out and then the bus was coming so we went back to our parents.  
The bus was actually the Mobile Library. So we got in and just as it was driving off I realised I had left the bag full of all my Pokémon stuff on the ground! There was a sign on the door that said 'Do Not Open While The Bus Is In Motion' but I opened it anyway and jumped out. I grabbed my bag and got back on the Mobile Library. If looks could kill everyone there would have been charged with murder. But I didn't care because my Pokémon stuff was safe.  
***  
  
BROCK THE INVINCIBLE!  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Professor Oak are checking out the destroyed lab that Mewtwo had blown up, when suddenly Giovanni's helicopter comes along. Mewtwo is chasing him, but he's a long way away and can't actually see the helicopter.  
Nobody wants Mewtwo to come and blow them up, so they decide to get rid of the helicopter 'coz it's attracting attention. Brock sends out Onix just as the helicopter is flying over and Onix rears up and headbutts it.  
Giovanni's copter bursts into flames and falls outta the sky. It just misses Ash, but it lands right on top of Brock. Everyone (including me) thinks Brock is dead. Onix lifts up a piece of mangled helicopter and Brock gets up from underneath. He's alive, and he isn't even hurt! Yay!  
  
  
THE END FOR NOW.  
  
Now, they were pretty weird, except for maybe 'Tracy Drowned! Yay!'. That was good. And yeah, I swear by Lugia's tail that I really did dream them all! Oh yeah, and it turns out MiniMarrill isn't mad at me for putting the Aaron Carter thing in... strange... 


End file.
